chataboutheroesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Gabriella Petrelli
Gabriella Chloe Petrelli is a character used by Lowri in World 3: Renegade. She will be the fourth child and third daughter of Cassie and Kirk Petrelli. She will possess the abilities of Weather Projection, Psychosis Induction, Reality Perception and Stone Mimicry. Appearance Gabriella will inherit dark blue eyes from her mother. This eye colouring will also be shared by her older sister Hope and her younger brother Ellis. Her hair will always be dark brown. It will be thin and wispy, and as she grows it will begin waving. She will always be petite in build. When she uses her stone mimicry, she will be identical in form but will be stony in colour and texture. Abilities Her first ability will be Weather Projection. Gabriella will be capable of projecting various weather conditions from her hands and her arms. These will include lightning, mist, water, blasts of air, ice and fire. She will be immune to her own ability, and any weather conditions thrown against her will not affect her. However, she will not be immune to natural weather or weather created using a different ability, no matter how similar. She also won't be able to manipulate weather. Her second ability will be Psychosis Induction. Gabriella will be able to inflict various mental conditions and disorders. She will at first require touch to do so, and though she will eventually learn to induce them without contact, she will always prefer to be touching the person since she will believe that this makes it more effective. She will be able to alter people's emotional state, interrupt their thought processes and render them unconscious. She will also be able to cause hallucinations, mental pain and catatonia. Her third ability will be Reality Perception. Gabriella will be capable of automatically sensing lies, hallucinations and illusions, experiencing a tingling sensation and disorientation whenever someone tries to deceive her. If she focuses, she will also see the reality behind the illusion or sense the truth a person is trying to conceal. She will also occasionally be capable of detecting the answers to questions. Her fourth and final ability will be Stone Mimicry. Using this ability, she will be able to transform herself into stone whenever she chooses to do so. In this form, she will be very strong and durable, and will also be heavy. She will be able to move if she wants, but when she wants to remain still in stone form she will be almost impossible to force to move. The ability will protect her from harm very efficiently. She will be able to transform her entire body into stone within seconds, and also choose to only turn a part of herself into stone. Her shoes, clothing and anything she is carrying will also transform, but she will be unable to convert others into stone even if she is touching them when she mimics stone herself. Family & Relationships *Mother - Cassie Petrelli *Father - Kirk Petrelli *Sisters - Rylee, Hope, Madison and Rosa Petrelli *Brothers - Dean and Ellis Petrelli History & Future Etymology Gabriella is a Hebrew name which means "God is my might". Her middle name, Chloe, is Greek and means "young shoot". Her surname means "rock". Category:Characters Category:Lowri's Characters. Category:Future Characters